Survivor- Frozen
'''Survivor: Frozen '''is the 28th season of Survivor. Twists 10 Castaways No Tribe Switch Castaways Summary In the Solomon Islands, ten Frozen castaways, separated into two tribes, got a chance to win Survivor. On Snow, Marshmallow and Sven made an alliance and Duke of Weselton and Olaf made an alliance. Pabbie was a swing vote and didn't want to be in an alliance this early. Oaken was on the bottom of the Ice tribe, being very annoying and unhelpful at camp. When Snow lost the first challenge, the two alliances battled against each other. Sven's wanted Olaf out and Olaf's wanted Marshmallow. Pabbie saw Marshmallow to be more of a loose cannon, and sided with Old and the Duke. In the end, Marshmallow became the first player voted out. Snow won the second challenge, sending Ice to tribal. The vote was quite obvious, and Oaken was sent home. The four Ice members became quite close, however Hans was more arrogant than the rest. When Snow lost the third challenge, Sven, the last of his alliance, was sent home 3-1. The three on Snow made a final three pact to the end. The won the next challenge, and the strong Ice family had to break. Elsa and Anna made a girls alliance and planned to get out Hans, bringing Kristoff in. However, Kristoff didn't want to get Hans out and told him. Elsa and Hans feuded, with Anna and Kristoff in the middle. Elsa realized that Kristoff was not to be trusted. A tie occurred at tribal between Elsa and Kristoff. Hans flipped on the revote and Kristoff became the first juror. When the tribes merged, Pabbie and Duke wanted one of the Ice members to come along with them for numbers. Pabbie convinced Hans to switch since he had no alliances on Snow. Anna won Immunity and sensed that Elsa could go home. She tried to get the Duke to come along with her and Elsa to vote out Hans. The Duke stayed strong to his alliance and voted off Elsa. When Anna lost the next Individual Immunity, she tried to get Olaf and Pabbie to vote out Hans. Pabbie knew that he wouldn't have a chance against her in the end. However, Olaf voted with her, making the votes 3-2. They were still in favor of Hans, and Anna was sent home. Pabbie lost all the trust that he had for Olaf, and at the next tribal, Olaf was blindsided. Hans made a Final Two pact with the Duke the next day. Duke won Final Immunity and Hans thought there were no problems. It turned out that Duke was bluffing to him and stayed strong to his original Snow alliance, blindsiding Hans and making him become the final jury member. At the Final Tribal, the jurors expressed their negativity towards the Dukes coattail riding and silent gameplay, but also showed praise for staying strong to the Snow tribe. They praised Pabbie for his under the radar strategy, yet he was behind several blindsides. Pabbie's strategy gave him the Survivor win, beating Duke 4-1. Episodes